Wishing You Were Here Again
by Silver Mist4
Summary: This can be considered the sequel to


Hi again! Remember me? I wrote this songfic because it fit what I thought Mokuba would be like after Seto's death. And then I realized that I wrote a fic where Seto dies and leaves Mokuba alone… so I figured, this could be a sequel! No, it was not written as one. But if you want to think of it that way, be my guest. Hope you like it! And please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK- don't read this if you don't want to feel bad for Mokuba… in my other stories, people sent me really mean emails because the characters they liked died and stuff. Yes, I am an angst writer. People will be tortured mentally (heh, and sometimes physically…) So if you don't want to hear of Mokuba all grown up and a mental case, don't read. Or at least don't send me emails saying I'm a horrible writer of crap and that you hate me. Ok?

Song lyrics are in italics.

Silver Mist4 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of it's characters; neither does she own the song, which is from Broadway.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_You were once my one companion_

_ You were all that mattered_

"Feto!" Mokuba yelled to his brother across the playground. "Can you pouf me on the fwingf?"

"Sure, little brother!" Seto jogged smiling up to where the toddler Mokuba stood expectantly by the tall metal poles. Easily lifting him up, he sat the boy on a plastic bench and stood behind him. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Mokuba squealed exited.

"Ok then, here we go!" Seto started to push Mokuba from behind, his movements getting more and more powerful. Mokuba screamed with glee as he soared through the air, clutching on to the metal straps attached to the seat.

"Highe', Feto! Highe'!" he cried, thoroughly enjoying his free time. Seto pushed with more strength, until Mokuba was swinging even with the top of the building in front of him. Laughing in delight, Mokuba let go of the handles to clap his hands- and instantly started to fall off the swing.

Seeing that Mokuba was loosing his balance, Seto jumped ahead of the swing and raised his arms, just in time break his younger brother's fall. "Mokuba! Are you ok?" the brunet gasped.

"I'm ok, big bwofer," he replied in a shaky voice. "Are you ok? Feto? Feto? FETO!"

_You were once a friend and father_

"Bye, Seto! I'm going to the arcade with some friends, ok?" Mokuba called across the room to where his brother was typing on the computer.

Seto looked up from his work. "Dressed like that?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow at his little brother's choice of apparel- tight leather pants and black shirt covered in buckles.

"Yeah," Mokuba replied innocently.

"Ok, Mokuba. I'll let you have your fun. Be back by twelve." When Mokuba started to argue, Seto raised his hand. "The arcade's closed already, Mokuba. Be back by twelve."

Mokuba sighed. "Can't you go with me, Seto? Take a break from work, for once in your life, can't you?" he pleaded.

"No, I can't," Seto replied. "You know that. I have a company to run- and who would support you if I flunked on the job?"

Mokuba grinned. "You can't flunk anything, Seto!" he laughed. "You're perfect!"

Seto got up from his chair with difficulty. He was thin and frail, and his complexion matched that of a ghost's. "Never try to be like me, Mokuba," he said quietly and seriously. "Never." 

Tears came to Mokuba's eyes as he saw how weak his brother was. "I love you, Seto," he sighed, hugging his older brother.

"I love you too. Now go and have some fun. And be back by twelve." Mokuba grinned, and waved as he exited the door.

Seto went back to work. The next thing he heard was the phone ringing. "Hello, is this Seto Kaiba? Your brother's in the hospital- he was in a car accident caused by drunk driving, and begs you to come here."

At the hospital, Mokuba was drugged and in a half sleep. "I knew you'd come, Seto. You're always there for me…"

_Then my world was shattered_

Mokuba stood in front of his brother's grave, flowers in his hand. 'Why did you leave me?' he thought desperately. 'I'll never forget you, Seto. I'll be just like you, and then it would be as though you never left. And then we'd be together again.'

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he bid farewell to the only person he loved, the last person he would ever care for. Because the CEO of Kaiba Corp did not have time for friends.

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

Mokuba sat in the office, his small frame shrunken by the massive chair of his brother. Papers were stacked in front of him in a large pile.

"These are the daily reports that you must read, Mr. Moku-"

"Kaiba. My name is Kaiba."

"…Right, Mr. Kaiba. So these should be done by noon, and then I'll show you the next series of business."

"Very Well. You may leave," Mokuba said coldly. As soon as the door closed, he put his head in his arms and wept. Everything in the room, the smell, the chairs, the windows… they all reminded him of Seto. 'Why can't you be here with me, big brother? Now more than ever, I need your help…' He finished with the stack late in the afternoon. And called the limo to pick him up from work early in the morning.

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

Mokuba tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, but being to tired to. In his dreams, he was always with Seto. They were playing in the playground or at the arcade, sometimes just enjoying their time together.

They were always together, in his dreams. That's why he wanted so desperately to fall asleep, to loose consciousness. Because Seto was there, in his mind. He would comfort him, and tell him everything was ok, and how proud he was.

Mokuba knew that Seto was not gone- because he was inside Mokuba. And the way to get him back was to let him out… So Mokuba got out of bed, and sat down at the computer to work on the programs Seto had left behind.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

Walking up to school, Mokuba saw Yugi-tachi waiting for him on the front steps. He sighed, what did those fools want with him now?

"Hey Mokuba. How are you?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"That's none of your business," Mokuba replied coldly.

"Hey, Mokuba, what's wrong with you pal? Why're you acting like Kaiba?" Jou demanded with a frown.

"Because I am Kaiba, you stupid mutt," he sneered. Wouldn't they just leave him alone?

"But you're Mokuba Kaiba, Mokuba," Anzu defended. "You're not S…Seto."

"Feels weird to pronounce my name, Ms. Friendship? I do believe that's the first time you used it. And don't talk to me about me or Seto. You never knew either of us- you never knew me." Mokuba walked away stiffly, and sat down in the back of his new (more advanced) class, pulling out a book to read.

"Wow, he's acting just like Kaiba- he even sounds just like Kaiba!" Honda shivered. "Do you think he's possessed?"

"Honda, you're such an idiot!" Anzu cried with a friendly slap. Soon they were laughing together, forgetting everything around them. Forgetting the boy in the back seat of the class

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

Mokuba woke up from the most beautiful dream. He and his brother were- Mokuba stopped reminiscing, and frowned. How could he hope to fill his brother's place as CEO when he was asleep? No… that won't do at all.

Getting up from the bed, Mokuba sat in his chair in front of the computer. He needed to finish this program by tomorrow. He already had three fourths of it done. By the end of tonight it should be done. And then he would get a head start on the paperwork, and then… he would have free time. What did Seto always do when he didn't have any more work?

Oh yeah. He hung out with me.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

Cold and monumental 

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

It was Christmas. Mokuba donated a carefully planned amount of money to pre-approved charities, and then went home. But just because everything was given to improve publicity, did not mean that it was less heart-felt.

Seto loved helping people. Why else would he have made amusement parks for little kids? Christmas was his favorite time of year- it was the time he could give away without any question to his motives.

That's why no one ever loved him, other than Mokuba. No one actually saw past the work-a-holic mask, past the dueling-champion illusion. Now that Mokuba was in his place, he understood.

He turned up the walkway to the graveyard, snow littering the ground. There it was, his brother's grave. Mokuba rapidly blinked his eyes. This is why he never came here anymore. He would always start crying, and as a Kaiba, he couldn't cry.

_Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

How Mokuba wished that they could go back in time. Back to the orphanage. There must have been someone in the world who wanted to adopt two brothers except for the creep Gozaburo.

He knew what the man did to Seto. And what he did to himself. If only they had never been adopted by him… if only Seto had not insisted that they were adopted together… he would be safe right now. He would be safe and alive.

But that was Seto's way. Put others before yourself.

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

Mokuba straightened up from the grave. His face was dry, his eyes were clear. 'I'm not you, Seto. And now I'll stop trying to be. Because if I keep going, then Gozaburo would have won. And I know that's the last thing you ever wanted.'

Without a backward glance, Mokuba left the graveyard. Buried somewhere under the distorted snow and dirt was a pack of ripped cards. Cards that would never be used again.

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

The doorbell rang.

"Yugi?"

"Mokuba?" Yugi looked at the shivering figure in front of him. "Come in, Mokuba. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Seto's gone…" Mokuba broke down in sobs. Yugi just looked stunned. And then he understood.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. We're here for you. It's ok… everything will be ok."

When Mokuba had calmed down enough, Yugi smiled at him. "So- what can we do to help?" he asked cheerfully.

"I need you to teach me how to live again, Yugi." Mokuba looked up at him pleadingly. "I need to forget… everything."

Yugi grinned. "I know just what to do…" That night, Mokuba went to a party dressed in tight leather pants and a black shirt with lots of buckles.

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

Mokuba was in college in America. His closest friends were still Yugi-tachi, who had left with him to go to the same school. Their treatment had worked well. Every night, Mokuba would get drunk and fuck some whore. When he needed to cry, he would cry, and no one was there to stop him. He could and would let all his emotions out freely. This was the main thing Gozaburo hated. The company was in ruins, with no one to look after it. And Mokuba didn't care. Because it was just a company.

On the down side of this life, however, there were some problems. For example, Mokuba couldn't remember anything of his past. At first, he took refuge in this haven. But then, it grew to be more of a hell.

Mokuba wanted Seto, needed Seto. No one could really understand this, except for himself. So for one week, he decided to leave off his routine. To take a vacation. He went back to Domino. He made a big mistake.

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

Without alcohol to drug his brain, Mokuba remembered everything in the past. And he realized what a fool he had been, and how disgusted Seto would have been with him. And how he failed his brother.

Mokuba ran out of his hotel, ran to the graveyard. There it was- his brother's tomb. Frantically, he dug into the ground, searching for something he had left there. Searching for the last thing from his past.

There! His hands hit the card deck. Eagerly, he pulled it out of the ground- all he needed now was to see picture of the Dragon his brother so loved. But the pictures had faded with time, they had been washed away with water. They were no longer there.

Mokuba went back to the crumbling building of Kaiba Corp. Only a few employees were left, half-heartedly trying to re-build the lost fame. They all stared at him as he walked past, up the elevator, up to his desk.

Over days, over weeks, he tried to repair the damage he had done. And then came the announcement over the news: Kaiba Corp was bankrupt.

Mokuba looked out over the city of his childhood through the window his step-father was pushed out of. The first man who betrayed Seto.

"I'm so sorry, big brother," he wept. He couldn't even get a clear picture of him anymore. "I love you… but I can't stay here with you any longer. I betrayed you, I don't deserve you…"

And with that, he threw himself to the ground. He heard the glass shatter. He heard people's screams as they saw him falling. And, as though cusioned by an unseen force, he heard the thud of his body hitting the ground. After a while, he heard ambulances in the distance, coming closer…

_Help me say goodbye_

"We're loosing him!"

"Stand back! One, two, three…"

"It's no use…"

"What are we going to do?"

"Try it again!"

"One, two three…"

"It's not working!"

"…He's gone."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

So, there you have it. Was it good? Bad? Please review!!!


End file.
